


Claimed and Collared

by slowloris2485



Series: Louis/Harry Role Reversal [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Collars, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Harry and Louis make it permanent.





	Claimed and Collared

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be jumping around in this series and in their relationship as inspiration strikes.

They’d been talking about the claim for a while. They’d been dating for months, they were in love and they both wanted it. Harry had moved in with him even, and Louis was so in love with him he couldn’t wait until they were bonded.

 

It was astounding considering that he had once thought that it would never happen because he couldn’t have children, remembering sneering words that he was practically a beta who smelled like an omega.

 

Louis was sitting at the kitchen table, eating. “Lou?” Harry called, and Louis looked up at him, where he was sitting a few feet away, laptop open.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’ll still claim me, right?” There was still just a hint of nervousness in his eyes, even though Louis taken to their unusual relationship with ease.

 

Louis dropped his fork and met Harry’s eyes. “You really sure you want to do it that way?”

 

Harry nodded, looking down where he was twisting his fingers together. “I want it, really bad actually. I wanna be yours.”

 

Just like every time Harry did or said something like this, Louis felt that fond warmth spread in his chest. Bonding bites were permanent, usually done during sex. In most relationships, an alpha would do it while knotting an omega.

 

There were cases where both alpha and omega would bite each other. It had to happen around the same time for it to take hold, but it was doable, and it was done occasionally, when a couple wanted to be on more equal footing.

 

What wasn’t done was what Harry was suggesting, which was just Louis doing it. The bond allowed them to share each other’s feelings, but the one who claimed would be able to block the other from feeling those emotions if they wanted to.

 

What Harry was suggested would leave him unable to block anything, with only Louis able to. Harry wouldn’t be able to hide anything from him unless Louis actively blocked Harry out. It would leave Harry incapable of lying to Louis as well.

 

It was, like most things in their relationship, unheard of. Though, Louis had honestly not tried too terribly hard to talk Harry out of it. He loved everything about their relationship so far, and the fact that Harry trusted him like that, and wanted to give Louis that much control, absolutely thrilled him.

 

“I also want…” Harry trailed off, chewed his lip, and then moved his laptop so Louis could see it.

 

The Amazon tab was open and Louis stared at the picture of the collar. It was dark leather, with dark lettering burned into it that looked like runes. His mouth went dry when he read the description of it.

 

“H…are you absolutely sure about all this?”

 

Harry nodded. “I wanna be yours, and I want people to know I’m yours.” There was absolute sincerity in his eyes.

 

“This might cause problems for you with other alphas,” he pointed out.

 

Harry moved from his chair to his knees in front of Louis, leaning down so he could rest his hands and head on Louis’ thigh. “I don’t care what those sorts of people think. I just want…I’ve never had someone who let me indulge in the things I really wanted before, and I love the idea of belonging to you.”

 

Louis put a hand on Harry’s head, working his fingers through his curls. His gaze flickered back to the collar. That thing would definitely mark him as Louis’. The warmth spread and his dick started to harden as he thought about it.

 

The collar didn’t have a latch or a lock, but a few minor spells on it. If he wrapped it around Harry’s neck, he’d have to rub a bit of his own blood on the two ends to get them to fuse. It would form to Harry’s neck and then _nobody_ would be able to take it off, not even Harry, except for Louis.

 

The blood would work in another way as well. Even if they hadn’t had sex in weeks, everyone would be able to smell Louis on Harry. Everyone would know that Harry had submitted to Louis. It was a heady thrill thinking about it.

 

The claiming bite would tell people that Harry was mated; the collar would tell them that he had submitted under an omega.

 

Harry noticed from his lap and nuzzled his face into Louis’ crotch. “You like the idea,” he said.

 

“I do,” Louis admitted, letting Harry unbutton his pants and lifting a bit so he could get them down enough to free his cock from his boxers. “I just want to make sure you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure,” Harry said, gripping Louis’ dick in one hand and starting to stroke him. He leaned down and licked over the head of Louis’ dick. “I’ve been hard since I found the page, Lou. I want it so much.”

 

Louis stuttered out an ‘okay’ because Harry had taken the next seconds to swallow him down.

 

Aldkjsdkkdj

 

They were on their sides, Louis behind Harry, pumping in and out of him slowly. They’d been at it for a little while but Louis liked opening Harry up slowly, liked the slow slide of his cock against Harry’s walls inside.

 

He looked down a moment, watching his dick move in and out of Harry for a moment. He was just tall enough to reach the crook of Harry’s neck if he maneuvered right and he did that now, resting his mouth there.

 

“Lou.” There was a definite whine in Harry’s voice, a note of pleading at the slow pace and Louis smiled against him, gripping Harry’s hip. He paused when he pulled back, almost slipping out of Harry before pulling Harry back hard, slamming forward at the same time, forcing a cry out of Harry at the sudden increase in pace.

 

Louis didn’t stop, kept that pace going. Harry reached for him, gripping the hand he had on Harry’s hip but not stopping him from pulling Harry back into him with it.

 

He waited until they were both close before he bit down, hard, drawing blood. He kept his teeth in place as Harry _screamed_ his release and Louis followed shortly after, spilling on his last stroke in.

 

The feelings of the bond taking hold after Harry had accepted it, and his orgasm together actually whited out his vision for several seconds. When he came back to himself, Harry was limp in his arms, his head tilted to the side.

 

Louis released the bite, licking over the wound for a second and pulling out of Harry. Louis pulled Harry onto his other side and hugged him close. Harry scooted down a bit so he could rest his head against Louis’ chest, letting Louis pet him.

 

“You’re amazing,” Louis said in wonder as he felt what was filtering through the bond.

 

“Hmm. Love you.”

 

“I know.” He did. He could feel that and it was probably the best thing. “I love you too.” He dropped a kiss in Harry’s hair.

 

They stayed like that for several minutes before Harry shifted in his arms so he could look up. “Collar?”

 

Louis sat up some, still keeping one arm around Harry and reached for their nightstand where the collar they’d ordered sat, as well as his pocket knife. Harry’s eyes tracked it and Louis could feel the anticipation and even excitement he felt.

 

“Here.” Louis pulled Harry until he was hunched over, the back of his neck on display for Louis. He cut his finger first and then wrapped the too long leather around Harry’s neck, smearing his blood on the ends that he connected at the back of Harry’s neck.

 

He watched, a little fascinated as the ends fused together until there wasn’t even a seam, and the it formed itself to Harry’s throat, snug. Harry sat up, a sense of wonder coming through the bond when he touched the leather and then the small addition they’d made.

 

The tag had been Harry’s idea, of course. _Property of Louis Tomlinson,_ it read. There was a gold ring under the tag that had come with the collar. It, apparently, was for a _leash…._ but they hadn’t discussed that.

 

Louis reached out as well, running the pad of his finger over the lettering declaring Harry his, if the claim mark below the collar didn’t do that. It was the scent too. He buried his nose in Harry’s throat and breathed in.

 

Harry always smelled like him after sex, but this was still different. His scent was _dominant._ The warmth in his chest swelled as Harry pulled back, tears in his eyes.

 

“I love you,” he said, kissing Louis repeatedly. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much!”

 

The pure elation he felt through the bond made pleasure zing through him and he pulled Harry more into him, breathing in his scent mingled with Harry’s again.

 

“I love you too.” He pushed every bit of that feeling he could through the bond.


End file.
